Tease
by havelocke
Summary: It's impolite to stare. riku x sora slash.


**Note:** Done for Spring Kink on Live Journal.

* * *

Tease

* * *

Getting back into the rhythm of school had been the hardest adjustment since returning from their adventure. The piles of unwanted homework, double periods of AP classes, and the awkwardness one felt of not fitting in, didn't hold a candle to fighting countless heartless, traveling to distant worlds, and taking down an organization from destroying everything in sight. 

Riku thought, that life wasn't worth living if he had to do the same boring routine every day. And it bothered him that Sora didn't think the same. The brunet actually enjoyed going to school. He enjoyed seeing his old friends and loved doing his homework. Not that there was anything wrong with that. Riku just thought it was (creepy), a bit too enthusiastic.

Today marked the first day they were going to start gym and instead of moping around about the tragic life he now lead, Riku was holding an optimistic head about it. Playing sports was always a fun activity and required no teachers droning on for two hours about literature. He needed to do some physical activity to get his blood bumping and athletics would do just that.

"Aren't you excited that we're finally going to start gym?"

"I'm trembling with glee," Riku responded dryly, but Sora noticed the smirk on his face.

They walked into the locker room, which was already crowded with half naked bodies and the sound of snapping towels. Riku made a mental note that if he valued the skin on his ass, he would avoid the isle where the football players were.

He let his book bag slide from his shoulders and fall to the floor as he opened his locker.

"You know, now that we have gym, I can finally show the world that I'm better than you," Sora said opening his locker.

Riku rolled his eyes and turned to retort when his eye caught Sora loosening his tie. He noticed how long his fingers were as they carefully played around with the knot at the top, while the strip of left over fabric snaked around his muscular forearm.

His eyes skimmed over the plump flexed muscle that reminded him of how Sora fought with the key blade. He could picture him swinging it with such immense passion and power, that heartless were blown away after a lone strike. It amazed him to see that same arm, the one that administered such great strength, be as gentle as a feather's touch when it came to the menial task of unclasping the buttons on his shirt.

He couldn't help but stare at how the shirt smoothly slipped down the slope of Sora's shoulders and down his arms. The skin underneath still had a healthy tan and looked smooth, barren of any scars. Riku swallowed when he saw Sora lean forward into his locker and caught sight of his back. His eyes skimmed how well defined it was, skin stretched, shoulder blades sharp, and muscles taunt. He wondered how ticklish Sora would be if he ran a finger gently down the path of the spine.

Riku licked his lips at this thought and didn't even notice Sora turning around, probably babbling about fighting or something, and making eye contact with him.

"Riku, you okay? Your eyes look kind of glazed."

Riku snapped out of it and cleared his throat.

"I'm fine."

It was a good thing he didn't get caught, after all, it was impolite to stare. He decided he needed to stop gawking at his best friend and handle his own business. He loosened his own tie and began to unclasp his buttons. He tried to focus on them instead of Sora, who was now taking off his pants and folding them.

His fingers were sweaty and the plastic buttons kept slipping as he eyed how Sora's underwear snuggly hugged his hips. His eyes traveled from the hip bone to the smooth dent that led to the pelvis. He could hear his heart beat in his ears as he thought about the waist band being pulled down just right.

When did Sora grow up so fast? More importantly, why was Riku staring? It wasn't like he was gay. He was just admiring the physique of a fellow companion, and not thinking about running his tongue down the slope of a creaming neck and biting into a rapid pulse.

No. He was definitely not gay.

Jealous? Most likely. He was just sizing up the competition in case he had to step up his hotness for the ladies, and not wondering if someone else had the audacity to check Sora out with Riku being so close to the cage where they kept the hockey sticks of hurt.

He went back to the task of undressing. He quickly put on his blitz ball uniform and looked up when he heard the sound of a slap.

"Are you ready?" Sora asked adjusting the tight red speedo he was wearing.

Riku now had every reason to gawk. The bright red material did everything but hide how well endowed Sora was and his ears burned as his mind went into overdrive at all the perverted things they could do.

"I thought you had blitz ball," Riku said, trying to come back from his fantasies.

Okay. Maybe he was a little gay.

"No, I thought I told you I signed up for swimming," Sora said frowning. "I guess we'll just leave the competition on the island then?"

Sora closed his locker and marched down the isle, oblivious to the lewd flirtatious remarks and whistles he got from the jocks.

Yes. Riku would definitely need to step his game up if he wanted to win this competition.

He went into the hockey cage and picked up a large thick hockey stick…

_I am so getting detention for this._

…and followed Sora towards the pool.


End file.
